


Reflections;

by halesoul



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, teenagers being awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Reflections;** _

" _We were too close to the stars_

_I never knew somebody like you,_

_Falling just as hard_

_I'd rather lose somebody than use somebody_

_Maybe it's a blessing in disguise (I sold my soul for you)_

_I see my reflection in your eyes;_ "

And they looked at each other.

They only looked at each other for a second or two, or perhaps a lifetime; then they leaned in, bringing their foreheads together with a sigh.

Then they were kissing.

Gar's lips met hers. His lips were soft and trembling, but they rested on her firmly. Rachel's hands were on his shoulders as if she didn't want to let go of him.

If she was honest, Rachel couldn't remember how they had ended up like this.

She ephemerally remembered that feeling inside Gar, that feeling towards her that was so hard and at the same time so negative that it hurt. Then she remembered her confrontation, asking him about that feeling, and she remembered the confession of all the accumulated pain and something like abandonment mixed with rage on Gar's part.

The next thing she remembered were his lips on her's and a haze of hidden feelings, which she had only dimly felt. It was as if that kiss had opened a door of feelings that was almost closed, because the feelings were scary.

The feeling of rage and abandonment seemed to be carried away by the current of a river, being forgotten by both of them.

Kissing him was like the chorus of that song from "The Neighborhood" that was so catchy and it dug deep into her guts and her head, leaving marks all over her body.

Kissing him was like being close to the stars and being able to brush them with the tip of her tongue and feel her taste go down her throat mixed with saliva, being something completely new since she had never felt like this with anybody and she had not expected to feel such an intense connection; She did not imagine it when she met him or when he made her laugh in her darkest moments, she realized how strong the connection they shared was the moment she saw his body drop like a dead weight when his father wanted to kill him to break her the heart. She realized that he was deep into her skin when just the feel of his hand and their connection brought her back from the dark.

Later she did the same for him.

And this connection scared her. She was scared at how easily people could see what they had. And it scared her even more how easy it was to use that feeling against both of them.

Suddenly Gar's hands were on her face and she wanted him closer, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. His new closeness produced a sensation of cold and heat at the same time, like cold sweat mixed with fire and gasoline, a sensation that had the word adrenaline written on all sides.

What started as a kiss soft turned messy, their teeth would collide if they got too close and sometimes his lips accidentally brushed against the skin around her mouth, but their kiss remained innocent. Just like a first kiss should be.

As they parted, she saw her reflection in his hazel eyes; between that cloud of adrenaline and stars, she could see herself.

For some reason she loved it.

They stared only for a few moments, Rachel doubted if, like her, Gar was also observing her reflection in that mist in her gaze or if she was rather memorizing the mist that covered her eyes.

Their breaths were ragged, Rachel felt Gar's emotions bubble against her skin and her emotions as if they had a life of their own pushed towards them, overwhelming her. She felt her face burn inside her cheeks, gently dropping her forehead onto his nose so that he couldn't see her burning face.

"Gar" said a voice calling from outside the room, it was Dawn. "Dick asked if you could search ... Oh my God."

The next thing they heard was a small folder fall to the ground and then they felt Dawn's stunned gaze at their embraced position. Little by little, the surprise disappeared from the face of the woman and it became amusement.

"Sorry" she joked. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

They both broke apart and looked at the blonde before them with mortified expressions, their faces flushed and their eyes wide open.

"No!" Rachel yelled. "You are interrupting nothing."

"Yeah." the boy seconded. "It's not what it looks like."

"Try again." Dawn said trying to control the laugh that wanted to escape her lips at the nervousness of the two teenagers. "Because I think it is what it seems."

That said, she left laughing, leaving the forgotten folder on the floor and the two of them alone, not knowing if they should run to hide from the shame or if they should follow Dawn.

"Kory will love this." added the mocking woman from the hallway.

They both looked at each other in horror and tremendous embarrassment before running after her.


	2. Gossiping;

Sometimes the surveillance nights were the worst, they were slow and boring or they were too intense and exhausting. There was no middle ground, so Kory hated them with every fiber of her being.

She could not help but sigh as she watched the entrance to that club, it was rumored according to a tip-off from one of Dick's friends, a certain Wally or a certain Roy, although honestly she did not care much either, that that night a mysterious group that was taking over all the clubs in the city (in bad manners) would visit that club on the outskirts of the city, so Dick had decided to send her and Dawn to watch the place and act in case of complications, although the main mission at the time was observing.

And that was what frustrated Kory the most. A night of waiting and boredom.

At the thought she couldn't let out a groan of frustration, Dawn gave a small laugh as she glanced at her and handed her the bag full of jelly beans.

"As much as you complain you won't make time go faster."

"I know!" she replied. "But I hate doing this, if Dick wants to keep an eye on the damn club he should do it himself, dammit."

Dawn laughed once more.

"Do not be like that. You will see how in the end we will find a way to pass the time. ”

"Since you have all the answers, come on enlighten me." the alien said in a dramatic sigh, earning a laugh from Dawn again. "How can we pass the time?"

"We could gossip a little bit, that's pretty entertaining." was her reply.

"O-oh" a smile appeared on Kory's lips as her gaze lit up with amusement. "It definitely doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

"The other day you wish you were me." the blonde started.

Kory looked at her with her eyebrow raised, not understanding exactly what that phrase had to do with gossiping but she also replied:

"I doubt it. I won't envy you ever, because you slept with Hank. ”

Dawn turned to her and opened her eyes and mouth wide, pretending to be surprised and offended.

"For that alone, I should say nothing to you and let you die of boredom."

"Aw, c’mon." She complained. "You know I'm kidding."

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." warned her. "Not even Dick."

"I promise." she said. "Now please tell me, you've made me curious."

"See? Told you a little gossip would help kill boredom. ” At Dawn's words, Kory looked at her with both eyebrows raised expecting the blonde to say what she wanted to say, totally interested in the conversation. “A few days ago I walked on Gar and Rachel… kissing. Well, I think they were kissing. "

"WHAT," she exclaimed. "Tell me everything, dammit."

"I saw them, like really close embracing each other but it didn't look like a hug to me, you know." As she talked, Kory kept looking at her like she was afraid of missing a word. “Gar’s hands were on Rachel’s face while she was embracing him and their faces were like really close. I didn't see them but I can imagine. Plus, their reaction was too much. ”

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

"I know, they are really cute." said Dawn with sweet smile. “You really should’ve seen them, even when they were denying what happened they looked adorable.”

"That’s not what I meant!" She complained. "I can't believe they didn't tell me!"

"Probably because of this."

At Dawn's comment, Kory pursed her lips but quickly the indignation disappeared and was replaced by a sweet and happy smile.

"Well I called it since day one." Kory said. "I always thought they were a good match."

"Everyone did it." Dawn added.

"I need to tell Dick." Kory said abruptly as she was ready to pull her cell phone out of her pants pocket.

"Kory, you promised you wouldn't." Dawn complained, trying to stop her.

"C’mon, he needs to know this." she exclaimed. "Because first of all he will see that I was right from the start and second of all he will love to know it, it's the dream of every father that his children grow up, fall in love and kiss each other."

At the last sentence Dawn widened her eyes, not quite sure that she had heard the alien's words well.

"First of all, Kory I don't think you got right that last sentence because honestly what you said is a little disturbing." The blonde began, Kory for her part narrowed her eyes confused without understanding what she had said was so disturbing. "And second, if Gar and Rachel find out that I told you they will kill me."

"Okay I won't tell him." in the end Kory gave up. "But tell me how they reacted when they saw you, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I wasn't planing writing this second part, although it was really fun to do it and I'm thinking about doing one more about Dick finding out or something like that idk.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
